


Dick Grayson – Little Brother

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: “Are you alright, Akh?” He heard before looking up to see Damian, dressed in simple sleeping clothes not quite like pajamas, he looked…tired.  “Oh, hey Dami, what’s up? Why’re you awake?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Dick Grayson – Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (Been told Akh means brother, and umm means mother please inform me if I’m wrong <3) Sometimes people need help from their real family, sometimes it’s not always words, and with that I hope you enjoy

The dark fogged over streets of Gotham, my city. The loud emotional kids running through Wayne Manor tonight, my siblings. The shut-down circus, broken strings lights adorning the worn tent, the walls outside plastered with bright posters that read “The Flying Grayson’s”, my first home. But I have a new home now. – Dick Grayson, the original boy wonder.

“And your name?” “Nightwing.” “Your REAL name?” He leaned into the mic before clearing his throat and speaking “With all due respect sir, that is my real name now.” 

“What is your name?” He brushed the hair from his face, blue eyes staring at the courtroom around him before speaking. “Richard Grayson.” “And who else was with you?” “I refuse to sell out my friends like that your honor.” He felt himself being ripped away by his arm, people throwing things at him before he heard a shout of “Order. Order!’ And was pulled from the room.

“Dick!” “Let go. It’s okay.”

Dick shot up from the seemingly endless and confusing nightmare, take heaves of air in and frantically looking around his room, only to realize it was just him there, in civilian clothes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing the blanket to his side and looking over his sweat covered shirt. He wiped his arm across his now overheating face, knowing he had panicked in his sleep he let out a small breath. He looked down at his hands to see them shake, he attempted to ease the anxiety but couldn’t seem to stop the shaking. 

He didn’t notice when his breath began to speed up, taking small rather sharp inhales of the seemingly lost of oxygen in his room, he tried to stand up, stumbling somewhat on his way to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He picked up the half full glass of water on the sink before pouring it out slowly and refilling it. His hands shook as he raised the cold glass to hips lips and took small sips, every so often his body swayed back and forth as he closed his tired eyes for a moment. His mind flashed with the nightmares from before, remembering the sudden screams from his parents, remembering the smile on his mother’s face as she told him to let go. 

He walked back to the bed, turning the light on at a dim setting before hearing a soft knock on the door. “Come in?” Dick answered, a bit confused by the noise as it was far too late for anyone to be awake, including himself. “Are you alright, Akh?” He heard before looking up to see Damian, dressed in simple sleeping clothes not quite like pajamas, he looked…tired. “Oh, hey Dami, what’s up? Why’re you awake?” Dick gave him a small smile and tilted his head subtly. Damian gave him a curious look, staring at the obvious mess he was from his clothes to his hair before replying “I heard you had a nightmare, and then it went silent, I was worried.” Damian spoke softly but proceeded to step forwards towards his older brother.

Dick gave him a light chuckle before messing up his younger brother’s hair. “Don’t worry about me Dami, I’m okay.” He smiled at Damian, who in turn gave him a rather unamused look and brushed his hand away. “Tt don’t mess with my hair Richard. Besides it is rather clear you’re not the picture example of okay.” Dick gave him a bit of a dismissive look before sighing calmly. “Damian, I’m fine. Just a nightmare, that’s all.” Damian softened his annoyed look and took a seat next to his brother on the bed, before staring at him. “What? Something on my face?” Dick joked before Damian gave him a tight hug. “Dami? Damian? What’s wrong?” He asked worryingly before Damian pulled back and spoke gently. “I heard you calling for your Umm in your sleep Akh.”

Dick’s expression softened as his eyes trailed to the carpeted floor beneath his feet, Damian could’ve sworn he looked…ashamed. “Akh, there’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He whispered softly, watching the swift look of panic wash over Dick’s face, fading out into the perfect poker face as quickly as it came. “I’m not ashamed Damian, I don’t know what gave you that idea.” He rushed out the thought a bit to quickly, Damian gave him a look to show how badly he’d done with convincing his younger brother. “Grayson.” Dick flinched at his words slightly, knowing he wouldn’t have a way out of this talk now. He continued “You have no reason to be ashamed, we all have nightmares sometimes, even me.” Damian’s voice got quiet at the end of his sentence, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Damian offered softly. Dick shook his head aggressively before seeing the careful gentle look on Damian’s face. “Look I just, I don’t know. There’s been a lot on my mind Dami that’s all.” Dick trailed off upon seeing the worry flash across his face. The look he only gives Tim when he hasn’t slept for so long he physically can’t do anything, when Cass gets so frustrated with not being able to speak she pushes herself past her physical limit, that he gives to Jason only when he knows he may not come back…again. Dick gave him a pained smile and sighed “I-I guess I saw my parents fall again” He whispered to Damian before continuing in a quite voice, only now realizing Damian had a mug with him this whole time.

“I saw them fall again, but I also saw all of you, our friends, the other heroes. I did everything I could…everything to try to save you guys, you were all in danger. I couldn’t do anything!” He slammed his hand on the bedside table, increasing his volume with his every word. Damian rested a hand on his arm carefully, reminding him how late it was and how loud he was being, he spoke in a light tone “Akh. We aren’t going anywhere, it’s okay. We won’t leave you, you did nothing wrong, we’re safe. It’ll be okay, you will be okay no matter what happens, you’re strong.” Damian pulled him into a soft hug, Dick started to cry lightly, attempting not to get his tears on Damian’s clothes or hair.

Damian knew right now, he didn’t need to say anything, that Dick just needed him here. He would be here if Dick wanted him around no matter what, he wasn’t going to fall. He wanted to be the support Dick needed. “I love you Akh.” Damian whispered into his shoulder, Dick wiped away his quiet sobs, keeping him in the tight embrace before mumbling back “I love you too Dami, thank you.”

They spent the whole night awake, Dick opened up his laptop to show Damian a movie, Damian sat with him on the bed. Eventually Titus scratched at the door and laid at the end of the bed with them, almost four hours later Dick turned to him and asked “Hey, what’s in the mug anyway?” Damian’s face went pale, well lighter anyway, before mumbling a bunch of curses. “No cursing Dames.” Dick chuckled, motioning towards the mug with curiosity. “It was supposed to be hot cocoa…but I think all the marshmallows melted and it’s cold now.” Damian sighed, handing the mug over in defeat to show him the now unappealing drink.

Dick looked him dead in the eye, raised the cold mug to his lips, and chugged the entire cup. Damian’s jaw dropped and Dick burst out laughing. “I’d just like to say, ALL of the chocolate pooled in a thick layer at the bottom.” Dick said while coughing from the sweet drink slightly. Damian gave him a sheepish smile and a hug. “It was actually pretty good, but uh did you use unsweetened chocolate Dami?” Dick asked him with a slightly chuckle. Damian just mumbled maybe, his face turning slightly red with embarrassment before hitting Dick with a pillow and unpausing their movie, Titus being startled a little bit while they both apologized to him. 

In the morning Cass came to wake Dick up, asking about what she heard the night before, only to be greeted with the imagery of her two brothers laying together, passed out, Titus and Alfred the cat both cuddled up with them in a pile of pillows. She shut the door and made sure no one bugged them for the day


End file.
